Will a high school romance last forever?
by redhead1608
Summary: Chapter 14!is up Strong Medicine Law and Order crossover. Olivia Benson is in a new high school and meets Marc Delgado. Will they have romance or close friendship? AUIt's. I decided to make 13 the last chapter and just have a sequal!
1. They Meet

Disclaimer: i do not own any of the law and order svu or strong medicine characters.

A/N: Thank you to my beta reader/bestfriend SiriusGal16

She walked through the doors scared and shy, her first year in a new town left her alone a new school. When she found her homeroom the bell had already rung.

"Settle down, settle down" Mrs. Marks requested sternly to the class. "Im going to take attendance now, just say 'here'" she said before bringing her rectangular glasses to her eyes and stared at the list in front of her. "Let see here, Olivia Benson."

"Here" I responded softly and quietly with a fake innocent smile.

Marc Delgado she continued on.

She kept going until she went through every name on the list with either a 'here' as a response or just the whispers of the winds. As she continued on with the class everyone started to drift off and continue on with what they were doing quietly regardless to what Mrs. Marks was doing. When the bell rang Olivia was the last one still in class gathering her stuff and trying to find out where her next class was but Mrs. Marks was no help.

"Ill help her Mrs. Marks" Marc butted into our conversation.

"Why Mr. Delgado youre such a gentlemen your mom must be proud, well you two go get to class!" Mrs. Marks said while walking back to her desk.

Marc and Olivia left the room together, while the hallways where still busy with all the upperclassmen and freshman trying to get to their classes.

"Since we werent formally introduced, my name is Marc Delgado..." he said holding out his hand while we walked through a bunch of people.

"Olivia Benson" she responded while shaking his hand.

"Where are you to next?" he asked not wanting to also be late for his class.

"World History." with Mr. Vettlemen she answered.

While comparing the two schedules Marc finally started to speak again "we have Mrs. Marks English, Mr. Vettlemen World History, and Ms. Piedmont Science class together." Marc said while directing her to go into a room. The bell had just rang as they took their seats.

"Good morning class" Mr. Vettlemen said with a smile.

After taking all the attendance, he got straight to business talking about Vietnam. Olivia who loves learning History hardly could pay attention she kept glancing over at Marc and how cute and sweet he really was. She quickly had to get that out of her mind. When she started to pay attention to the class again Mr. Vettlemen was saying the same thing that the last teacher said. I guess there trying to drill it into our heads on the first day. Olivia went through the next double period class day dreaming considering she was hearing the same speech that they heard all day. This was one of the only classes that she basically didnt have with Marc. When the bell finally rang she bolted for the door. Marc was waiting for her at her locker. This made Olivia blush and smile, which she quickly tried to hide when she arrived at her locker.

"Now that was one interesting class that we couldnt go without today." Marc said flashing his smile and little chuckle.

"Oh yes, but you know that speech seemed a little familiar to me." Olivia answered giving him a smile and chuckle as she dropped her books off and slammed the locker door shut.

"So Olivia do you want to sit with me at lunch today?" Marc asked looking kind of nervous hoping that she would accept.

"Of course I would!" Olivia answered thinking thank god somebody asked me to sit with them and out of all people it was the one that she thought was amazingly cute.

Marc and Olivia both quickly got their lunches and sat outside in the courtyard to eat. They were in deep conversation with each other all through lunch and continued it during Ms. Piedmonts science class before she got started with the same old first day routine. Their conversation soon got interrupted when a skinny, popular, blonde hair cheerleader type came over to them.

"Hey Marc, how have you been this summer? I missed you, and Im sorry for everything and I would really like another chance at us." She said giving a seductive smile, placing one of her hands over his and flashing Olivia a kind of dirty look.

Marc got this disgusted look on his face as he looked down at his hand and removed his hand from underneath hers. "I can't believe you Sandy after what you did you expect me to take you back, well guess what Im not! Go find someone else!" Marc said.

"I see how it is, you already think that you found better with the fresh meat" she said giving Olivia a dirty look. And then turns to her and says "Listen newbie you may think that your pretty and that you can get with him. But soon you will realize that you dont have a chance, and he is mine!" Then she turns back to Marc puts her hand on his face and says "You have my number, call me when your done playing with her." She started to walk back when she stopped when Marc started to speak.

He stood up and said "Sandy you have no chance of getting back with me and Olivia is way more interesting, beautiful and better then you. She wouldnt go around knocking people around that she doesnt even know and certainly wouldnt do what you did. So I wont call you and you can forget about me!" he answered while sitting back down and kissed Olivia without even thinking.


	2. The seceret

Disclaimer: I do not own any Law and Order or Strong Medicine people.

A/N: thanks to my beta reader/bestfriend and thanks to people who reviewed

When Marc released his lips from Olivias they both opened their eyes and smiled. Marc was glad that he didnt have to feel embarrassed for kissing her, she seemed cool about it. Through out the class they kept staring at each other and smiling, which got Sandy pretty mad because she considered Marc her territory. When school ended Marc and Olivia said their goodbyes and went their separate ways. Olivia walked to the corner and waited about twenty minuets knowing that her mother probably wasnt going to come and pick her up. All she could do was wait, but then she thought about her Uncle Peter who worked at the Ritten House Womens Clinic, so she started to walk there.

Marc had just walked into the clinic and the first person he saw was his mother Dr. Lu Delgado.

"How was school honey?" Lu asked seeing her son walking towards her.

"It was great mom, I met this girl Olivia and shes great I mean, really great mom!" Marc answered with a big smile on his face.

Lu ruffled Marcs spiked hair and replied "Thats good Marc as long as shes not another Sandy!" and laughed as she walked back into her office.

After about a half an hour Lu had sent Marc on a couple of errands, when Olivia walked into the clinic. Olivia was nervous, it was her first time being in the clinic and she wasnt sure if anyone would know her Uncle off the top of their heads. Lu saw that she was nervous so she went up to her.

"Can I help you honey?" Lu asked.

"Umm yes Im looking for my Uncle Peter Riggs? Im his niece Olivia." she responded to Lu.

Lu smiled and wrapped her arm around Olivias shoulder and started to talk to her. "Your Uncle is one of my best friends. Listen you dont need to be nervous about walking in here. Whether its for your Uncle or if you need to see me, Im Lu, the free clinic doctor." Lu reassured Olivia.

Olivia smiles at her kindness and sweetness. "It was that obvious that I was nervous?" Olivia stated as they walked into a back room.

Before Lu could even say anything else to Olivia, they saw Peter talking to Dr. Beonclavilla. As soon as Peter looked over at them he saw Olivia and smiled.

"Livy, what are you doing here?" Peter asked as she ran up to him and hugged him.

"We moved back here last week, and I thought that a visit was long over due. That and mom didnt pick me up from school." Olivia said as she hugged him closer.

Peter introduced her to some people so that she wouldnt feel so nervous when she went in there to see him or anyone else. Downstairs in the clinic Marc had just gotten back, he went into his mothers office to check in.

"Hey mom, Im back. Is there anything else before I head home?"

"yah Marc I want you to meet someone." Lu answered as she got up from behind her desk and led her son up to the garden roof.

When they got up to the top Marc thought that his mother was nuts, until she started to call for them to come over. Suddenly Marcs eyes widen when he saw Olivia standing next to Peter and the same surprised look on her face.

"Hey Olivia!" Marc said as they both walked up closer to each other to hug.

"Hey!" she responded back. "What are you doing here?" she asked confused.

"Lu is my mom, why are you here?" he asked kind of curiously.

"Peter is my uncle and since my mother never showed and I havent seen him in a while I decided to come and visit him." She answered.

"Thats cool." Marc replied while they both stepped back a little.

They all decided to go back down to the clinic. Peter and Lu were both looking through files when they heard the clinic door just slam shut. They both turned and there was a middle aged woman stumbling through the waiting room and over towards Peter.

"Peter!" she screamed out still stumbling over her own feet. "Dont hide from me Petey boy, I see you!"

"Im not hiding, Im standing right here and please do not make a scene at my job." Peter said trying to get her to lower her voice.

"I can't find my baby girl Peter, is she here?" she asked slurring her words.

"Yes she is here" he answered.

Then she stomped a little bit away from Peter so that she was closer Lu. Lu could smell the alcohol on her breath as she screamed "Olivia, come over here right now Olivia!"

Olivia could hear her mother screaming and got instantly embarrassed. She packed up her books and papers quickly as she could. She scrambled to leave the clinic with her mother so that Marc couldnt see. But before she could pull her mother to the door Peter pulled her aside.

"Are you nuts your totally drunk?"

"What are you talking about, Im not drunk, Ive only had a few drinks..." she answered still slurring her words.

"If you really think that Im going to let you embarrass Olivia and then take her home while youre drunk you have another thing coming!" Peter said in a tone that she did not appreciate.

"Listen Pete, shes my daughter and she is fine with me." She said as she started to drag Olivia to the door.

Lu, Marc and Lana the receptionist just gave Peter a look as the woman took Olivia out of the clinic.

"Peter are you stupid for letting her leave with Liv wasted?" Lana asked him.

"Listen Lana me and my sister have had a lot of problems with this over the years and thats why I havent seen Liv in so long. She'll be fine I hope." He answered trying to make him believe what he was saying.

"But she shouldnt have to deal with that!" Lu answered to him.

"I know but there is nothing that I can do, last time I tried she took Olivia away and Im surprised that there back. Im not giving Serena a reason to take Olivia away again!" Peter stated leaving Lana and Lu and walked towards Marc and brought him into an empty room. "Listen if you see anything wrong with Olivia you have to tell me Marc."

"I will man, no doubt" Marc said as they both shake hands. 3 weeks later:

"Marc come on stop" Olivia said playfully as they walked to her locker.

C"ome Liv, I love you." Marc said to his girlfriend.

"I love you too, but you have to stop poking me." Olivia said while poking him in the arm.

Marc held Olivia and then gave her a kiss, putting one of his hands on her upper back and one on the lower back. While they kissed Marc felt Olivia jump a little. Marc released and asked "Whats wrong?"

"Nothing." Olivia answered going in to kiss him again but he backed up again. "Marc its nothing really, Im fine!" she said reassuring him and kissed him.

"She hit you again didnt she?" Marc asked as they released, as a teacher walked by.

"Yes, but its nothing big." she answered turning around and lifting her shirt a little, to reveal a golf ball size bruise.

"Olivia she hit you again, its the size of a golf ball." Marc said getting more and more worried about her.

"Marc she was drunk, she didnt realize what she was doing!" Olivia said.

"You always use that as an excuse for her and Im sick of it. Let me tell Peter?" Marc said.

"No, you can't, you can't tell anyone!" she said frantically and left her locker.


	3. Project

Disclaimer: i do not own any characters from law and order or strong medicine

A/N: thank you to people who review and to me beta read/bestfriend

Marc went chasing after Olivia "Liv wait, please wait for me" he begged walking fast. Happy to see that she stopped to wait.

Marc saw the tearing up in her eyes "I'm so sorry baby, I'm sorry for bringing it up again. It won't happen again" he reassured her.

Olivia didn't say anything else; she just hugged him tight and then took his hand. They walked to the lunch room, just to be greeted by the bell ringing. They looked at each other smiled and laughed before turning around and leaving the way they came from. Their class was now Ms. Piedmont science. They went and took their normal seats. Everyone wasn't done piling in until three minuets after the bell rang. After about three more minuets Ms. Piedmont finally came out from behind her desk and faced the class.

"Good day class" she said with they expected unicycle response back to her.

"Okay well today I am assigning a partner project. Now you will only have two days in class and the rest you have to conduct with your partner on your own time" she explained.

She handed out the sheet that explained the project and the due dates in three weeks. The class was whispering work with me, when Ms. Piedmont interrupted "I'm going to be picking the groups."

The class faces went from content to frowns. Olivia looked at Marc and squeezed his hand tighter knowing that they probably wouldn't be together. It was getting close to the end of class.

"Why don't I pick the teams now" Ms. Piedmont said browsing at the group of students. "Lets see we will have Denise and Josh, Neenah and Carlos, Lisa and Mike, Paul and Olivia, Jen and Jake, Krissy and Mario, and finally Marc and Sandy" Ms. Piedmont said checking and double checking the list making sure that she got everyone.

Ms. Piedmont had them push their desks together so that the partners would get to know each other. Olivia and Marc both did not like their partners for the plain fact that Paul had a huge crush on Olivia and Sandy didn't have a problem showing her affection for Marc. When the bell rang they were happy to be able to hold hands again. At the end of the day they both met up at Olivia's locker. Olivia was there first, Marc came up behind her wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck "I love you" Marc whispered in her ear.

Olivia was about to answer back when Sandy came over. "If I'm not interrupting anything, Marc I would like to talk to you about the science project" she said while touching his muscle.

Marc turned placing Olivia in front of him before saying "talk."

Sandy looked at Olivia and how Marc still had his arms wrapped tightly around her and his chin resting snug on her shoulder. "I was thinking that we could work on the project at my place when the two days are up" she said forgetting that Olivia was still there and stared deeply into his eyes.

Olivia could feel Marc's arms tightening around her bringing her even closer than she already was. "No Sandy, if were working on this outside of school, were doing it at the clinic. To be honest we should be almost done by the time the second day is over" Marc said straight out to Sandy.

Sandy just nodded her head and stomped away. Olivia who then was given some slack away from Marc's body turned around and kissed him.

Marc and Olivia both went out the door. They walked to the clinic holding hands. When they got inside it was really bus, so they both said "hi" to Lana and sat down in their usual seats in the back. They did the little homework that they had and kissed a couple of times to waist time and because they liked it.

Peter walked by "stop making out you two" he said as he continued to walk by.

They both laughed, Olivia looked at her watch that was covering a bruise. "I got to go baby" Olivia said not wanting to get her mother mad.

"Okay sweetie, do you want me to walk you home?" Marc asked.

"No, its okay baby" Olivia replied as she kissed him, grabbed her bag and left.

When Olivia got home she was just on time. It didn't surprise Olivia that her mother was drunk and had a random guy at the house drunk also. Like always Olivia snuck by unnoticed and went up to her room and locked the door behind her. Olivia lay on her bed and fell asleep. She woke up to banging on her door and the screaming of her name. Olivia ignored it and turned on her bed. She placed her head on the mattress and the pillow on her ear to keep the noise down.

Olivia then heard a loud breaking noise; she removed the pillow from her ear and looked up to see her door had a hole in it. A hand was moving around the door knob to unlock it. When he got the lock undone, he removed his hand and opened the door.


	4. Help!

Disclaimer: I do not own any Law and Order SVU characters or Strong Medicine Characters

A/N: thank you to reveiwers and my beta reader

Olivia started to get off the bed and started to walk backwards thinking of different ways that she could get out of her room. This guy had a grinning smile on his face and as he walked towards her, he twisted his hands together. Olivia was scared, she saw the way she was moving was backing herself in a corner. Her closest escape was the window. She lunged for it but the man tossed her backwards on the bed.

"Olivia, I was screaming your name, and banging on the door. It was very rude not to answer!" he said while still holding her down with her hands above her head.

"I was sleeping." she said with her voice sounding scratchy from how scared she was. She was trying to wiggle out of his strong grip.

He noticed what she was doing and made it so that he was holding both of her wrists in one hand. He used his other hand to slap her twice really hard across the face. He saw the tears trickle down her face and heard the screams and yelps that she let out. He put his finger over his lips indicating that he wanted her to be quiet. Olivia clenched her teeth together as he moved his hand from her lips and guided his hand lustfully from her ankle to where he grabbed her ass. Olivia who had even more tears coming down her face, jumped at his grab.

He laughed out of spite "Your going to learn a lesson today.." he said while blowing air into her ear.

He started to kiss and suck on Olivias neck, she couldnt take it anymore. That was also the same spot that Marc would kiss her. She couldnt stand having this drunk all over her and she wasnt going to let him ruin her life by forcing himself on her. When he started to kiss the top of her breast she got up the strength and since he was on top of her, covering her like a blanket; she brought her leg up and kicked him in the groin.

"You bitch!" he mumbled at the blow.

Olivia pushed him and while he was on the floor she grabbed her bag that was placed under the window. She was moving fast and heart was pumping equally as fast. She continued to maneuver out of the window. When she was half way out she felt someone grab her ankle and tug. It caught her off guard and she fell forwards scraping her chin. She still continued and tryed to get her ankle released with all her might, but his anger must have helped him hold on tighter. She looked back and the man still hadnt let go. When she tried to move forward she could feel herself getting weaker. Olivia grabbed on to the shingles and tried pulling herself forwards, but the harder that she pulled, she could feel them starting to come off into her hands.

"Let go of me!" Olivia cried out.

Olivia getting more tired was fumbling around and panicking. She heard a noise like something glass had broken, Olivia hoped that someone was there to save her. Looking back once again the man was still holding on, his face empty showing no remorse. When she looked forward again her hands were getting sweaty and slipping. Then out of no where she felt her body lunge forwards and the man disappeared inside. Olivia lost her balance and her body started to roughly scrape up against the shingles. She felt her legs swing over the ledge, but before the rest of her body could she grabbed onto the gutter that was filled with dry old leaves. Olivia let out a sigh of relief that she didnt fall off and hit the ground. She started to swing her body with the little strength she had left. At first she tried to lift her body but she couldnt do it. Olivia also tried to swing her leg back up on the roof, but she ended up just cutting it up on a sharp point. She felt the gutter starting to break off and her hands start to slip.

"Help Olivia!" cried out numerous amounts of times, hoping that someone would come to her aid.

Luckily as she was screaming for help there was a group of two older guys, and one girl walking down the street. They heard Olivias last attempt before she would fall.

"Somebody please help me!" she screamed.

The group looked in the directions of the screams and saw a girl struggling to either get up or down.

"Come on lets go help her!" one of them said to the rest

The rest of them nodded and they ran across the street.

"Were here to help you another." one said sweetly to her.

"Brian you stay down here and Ill climb from the porch onto the roof and pass her down to you" the first one said.

"Okay Elliott" Brian said willing to try anything.

Elliott started to climb up and almost slipped a couple of times. A minute later he found his way over to her. He took her wrists and she released her from the almost ready to fall gutter. To Elliott the girl was very light.

"Your going to be alright." he said to her sweetly, never seeing the emotion of that much fear in anyone eyes.

"Brian you ready?" he called down

"Yeah El lower her down!" Brian screamed up, his arms ready to catch her.

Elliott started to lower her down, Brian reached up and grabbed her by the waist tightly so that he wouldnt drop her. Elliott started to fumble up there and he accidentally quickly let go. Brian not expecting it fell backwards and she landed on top of him. Cassidy sat up and she was now in his lap, he put his hand on her back. Olivia was unconscious, the fall had took every bit of energy that she had left out of her. Elliott jumped down, and knelt by the girl who was by Brian.

"You alright man, I didnt mean to drop?" her Elliott stated.

"Yeah Im fine, its alright, but the wind is knocked out of her." Brian responded still holding her in his arms.

"Monique call for an ambulance." Brian said.

"Okay" she said as she pulled out a cell phone and called.

"Look at her arms and legs" Elliott said examining the cuts and scrapes.

"Damn this girl has been through hell today!" Brian said.

Just then Monique hung up her cell phone and said "Theyre on there way."

They all waited for the ambulance to come, and they felt bad for the girl. Then Elliott noticed that there was a bag on the ground.

"Should we look through it?" he asked the group.

"Yeah just to at least no her name." Brian said.

"You never go through a girls bag," Monique interrupted and grabbed the bag. "I will." She pulled out a wallet and found a paper that said Olivia. "Well we no that her name is Olivia, the rest of the bag has clothes in it." she stated putting it back and closing the bag.

The ambulance just arrived and they loaded Olivia in and sent her to Written House ER. When she woke up she was in a bed with wires and cords hooked up to her.

A/N: should Olivia stay with Marc, or fall for Brian?


	5. What happened and we neet again

Disclaimer: I do not own any Law and Order SVU or Strong Medicine characters.

A/N thank you to reveiwers and to my beta reader.

Olivia looked down at her hand feeling someones touch, she saw Marc. He was leaning on the bed with his face hidden in his other arm. She saw that on her other arm, there was a cast on her wrist. Olivia started to squeeze Marcs hand, he immediately moved. He moved so that he was sitting next to her on the bed. He put his hand on her chin while staring into her eyes.

"You okay baby, what happened?" Marc asked in concern.

"Im fine and nothing happened okay Marc?" Olivia answered.

"Olivia obviously something happened, when youre in the hospital. Please tell me what happened?" Marc pleaded with the spark of sympathy in his eyes.

"I came home and my mom was home..." she started but then was interrupted by Peter.

"Olivia what happened?" Peter said with rage and urge.

Olivia started again "I came home and mom was drunk, so I snuck by so she wouldnt see me. I guess that the guy she had with her saw me.."

"Liv why did you stay in the house when you could've left?" Marc interrupted.

"I dont know, I really dont. Its just that usually they wouldnt bother me and I would go downstairs when who ever my mom was with was gone." Olivia answered.

"Continue.." Peter said.

"Well after a while I heard a lot of noise and I was afraid, so I thought that I would escape out the window. But when I got on the roof I started to slip and I lost my balance on the shingles. I started to fall over the edge but I grabbed onto the gutter, when I felt the gutter start to wiggle and shake I screamed for help. These two guys and this girl came over and helped me. I woke up and I was here." Olivia lied.

"Thats all that happened?" Peter asked trying to make sure that what she said was all that happened.

"Yes." Olivia lied again. She hated to do it but she didnt want to hurt her mother by telling the truth.

Olivia saw the sigh of relief in Marcs face that she wasnt physically hurt from what he knew of.

"Peter whats wrong with my wrist?" Olivia asked looking at the cast.

"It was fractured." he answered.

"Oh man" she said still looking at it.  
3 weeks later:

"Marc I love you" Olivia said.

"I love you too baby" he answered.

Olivia and Marc were talking at her locker at the end of the day. They were happy that today they handed in their projects and didnt have to see Sandy and Paul ever again if they didnt want to.

"Liv what are you going to be doing after volleyball practice, when Im still in soccer?" he asked.

"Umm Chelsea wanted me to meet her boyfriend on the football team, so Ill probably will be over there." she answered.

Olivia saw the jealousy coming on Marcs face, it was something that she never saw.

"Baby I love you and theres nothing those guys can do to get me away from you. You have nothing to worry about!" she said giving Marc a kiss.

Marc kissed Olivia back, and they both grabbed their gym bags and went to change for their sport. In volleyball Olivia and Chelsea were practicing bumps and sets when they started to talk.

"Olivia, those are quite some scars those scraps left you." Chelsea pointed out.

"Yeah, I hate how they look, but at least I have that stupid cast off!" Olivia said.

Chelsea nodded her head in agreement. "So after practice you coming to see my baby with me?" she asked.

"Yeah as long as you two arent going to make out in front of me." Olivia stated.

"No were not going to make out in front of you." she said.

"Alright then I will." Olivia said with a smile.

"So did you tell Marc?" she asked.

"Yeah, I had to reassure him that there was nothing to worry about." Olivia answered.

They went through practice and then they went in the locker room to change. They were talking and giggling as they walked to the football field where the guys were practicing.

"Oh there he is!" Chelsea said while pointing to the water cooler.

They walked over there Chelsea had a big smile on her face. She got up close to one of the guys and slapped his ass. The guy turned around, a little furious at first.

"Hey baby" he said.

"Hi" she said giving him a big hug.

"Elliott this is my best friend Olivia I was telling you about, Olivia this is my boyfriend Elliott." Chelsea introduced.

"Hi" Olivia said while holding out her hand, to her he looked so familiar.

"Hi" he said shaking her hand, staring into her eyes he recognized her from somewhere but couldnt place her. "Have we met before? Because you seem familiar" he said.

"I think so, I just dont know from where." Olivia said.

Then another guy from the team came over to the water cooler and got a drink. Walking over towards them he took his helmet off.

"Hey El?" he started to say but stopped when he looked over and saw Olivia.

"Yeah Brian?" Elliott said twice before getting his attention.

"Um coach wants to see you." he answered but still staring at Olivia.

As Elliott started to walk over to the coach, Marc came up behind Olivia and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Hey baby." he whispered in Olivias ear. "You ready to go?" he asked.

"Yeah" she said softly back to him. "Chelsea were going to get going, Ill talk to you later." It was nice meeting you Brian she said while holding her hand out to him and they shook.

Marc and Olivia started to walk away from the football field and towards the street. Brian was still standing by Chelsea and Elliott who had just came back over.

"Chelsea is Olivia and that kid dating?" Brian asked still staring at them walking away, before looking at Chelsea when she started to answer.

"Yeah she and Marc have been dating for about six weeks, theyre really close. Why?" Chelsea asked.

"No specific reason, shes kind of cute. But where did all though scars come from?" he asked trying to find out more information.

"Um she hasnt really told me, she doesnt really talk about her personal time unless shes with Marc. She also had a fractured wrist not to long ago." Chelsea said ashamed that she didnt know more about her best friend.

Elliott and Cassidy both exchanged looks thinking the same exact thing. Then a red Acura Integra came by and stopped.

"Okay Elliott thats my mom I got to go." Chelsea said giving him a kiss.

"Bye babe" he said as she waved to him.

When she left Elliott said to Brian "You dont think that Olivia was the girl we helped down?"

"I think so, I knew she looked familiar to me" Brian said.

"She looked familiar to me too" Elliott said as they both started to walk back to the locker rooms.

"Hey El why are you dating Chelsea?" Brian asked, knowing that Elliott wasnt dating her because he liked her.

"Wouldnt you like to know?" Elliott said. They both started to laugh.

Olivia and Marc were holding hands and were close to the clinic. They were silent almost the whole walk.

"Marc is something wrong?" Olivia asked.

"No nothing at all." Marc answered, he continued walking but Olivia stopped.

"Olivia come on?" Marc said.

"No, not until you tell me what is wrong with you!" Olivia answered with her arms folded.

"Olivia I saw the way that, that jock was looking at you." Marc said as they both sat down on the sidewalk bench.


	6. He did what

Disclaimer: I do not own any Law and Order SVU or Strong Medicine characters

A/N: thank you to reviewers and my beta reader

"Marc what are you saying? Do you not trust me?" she asked getting frustrated that her boyfriend was acting like this.

"I trust you. It's him that I don't trust!" Marc answered.

"Marc I love you, there's nothing that he can do that will make me stop!" Olivia said.

Marc looked into his girlfriends eyes and saw that the way he was acting was making her upset. She was looking down at the ground, as if she should be ashamed about doing something. Marc lifted Olivia's chin and turned it so that she was facing him and kissed her softly.

When he released he looked into her eyes

"I'm sorry baby; I didn't mean to act like. I love you and I don't want that stupid jock to come between us" he said.

"Marc I love you to and no one, not even a football jock, will get between us" Olivia said while giving Marc a kiss.

Marc smiled as he took Olivia's hand and they continued to walk back to the clinic. By the time that the volleyball season was almost done Marc got more comfortable with Olivia going by the football practice even though he didn't trust Brian.

One day the Volleyball team was playing a home game, this was a hard game the two teams were tied almost the whole game. The football team was let out of practice early to come and watch. Olivia and the team pulled through and won the game. After everyone, including the crowd, jumped and cheered Olivia snuck out of the gym so that she could put some stuff in her locker and take her books out. Brian noticed her walk out the door and decided that since Marc wasn't around he'd follow her. When Olivia stopped in front of her locker and started taking the books out that she needed, Brian came up and leaned up against the locker next to hers.

"That was a good game Liv!" he said while smiling at her.

"Thanks Bry" Olivia said smiling, while bending over to take off her sneakers.

Bryan was staring at her butt for a good minuet before saying "Do you need a ride home?"

"Um thanks for the offer but no Marc is coming to get me" Olivia said while looking up for a second before sliding off her knee pad.

"Did all those scars come from the day that Elliott and I helped you off the roof? Brian asked.

"That was you guys? I knew that you two looked familiar. But yeah they came from that day. Never said thanks though, so thank you for helping me that day" she said shyly feeling over the scars trying not to remember that day.

Brian noticed her, bent down and moved her fingers. He placed his hand on her leg."Your welcome it was no problem, what happened that day to make you have the ambition to climb out on the roof?" he asked staring deep into her eyes.

Olivia moved her leg and slid the knee pad off of her other leg before slipping her feet into flip flops. "I don't talk about that day" she said quietly.

"Livy doll, you don't have to be embarrassed in front of me!" he said placing his curled over fingers on her cheek.

Olivia stood up and knew what he was trying to do; she threw her knee pads in her bag.

"Brian I have to go, Marc is going to be here soon" she said and as she picked up her bag and started to walk away.

"Olivia stop" Brian called

Olivia stopped unsurely. She put her bag down considering it was heavy and turned, waiting for him to come over towards her.

"What Bry?" she asked.

Instead of talking he lifted her chin and kissed her. Olivia slapped Brian hard across the face.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" she asked not caring about the answer.

She started to pick up her bag and walk away, when Bryan pushed her back up against the locker. He looked into her eyes and saw fear and that's not what he wanted.

"I'm sorry Olivia, I'm sorry!" he said.

Olivia didn't say anything; she just moved his hand off of the locker and out of her way. Marc then appeared in the hallway; Olivia ran to him dropped her bag by him and hugged him tight.

"You okay babe?" Marc said looking into her eyes.

"Yeah I am now!" she said hugging him tighter.

Brian started to walk over towards the opposite staircase. Elliott was sitting on one of the steps waiting for him. Brian took a seat next to him and let out a breath.

"What happened with Olivia?" Elliott asked.

"I kissed her, and man does that girl have a mean slap. Because when she slapped me it stung." Brian said kind of upset that he didn't get anywhere with her.

Elliott started to laugh and they both got up and went to the car and left. Brian who was very disappointed left thinking about different ways that he could get Olivia. Olivia kissed Marc, putting her arms around his neck. While he put his hands on her waist, he deepened the kiss. They departed for air, Marc grabbed Olivia's bag with one hand and held her hand with the other.

"I love you baby" Olivia said as they walked down the stairs.

"I love you too" Marc said.

While they were in the car Lu was driving and they were in the backseat. Olivia had fallen asleep on Marcs shoulder. Lu noticed and usually she would say something but today she decided not to consider how tired Olivia was. When they got to Peters place where Olivia was staying, Marc woke Olivia up.

"Baby were here." Marc said sweetly kissing her forehead.

Olivia woke up slightly and got up even though she didn't want to. Marc got Olivia's bag out of the car and they walked into the apartment building, in the elevator they stood close Olivia had her arms around Marc close and leaning on him trying not to fall asleep. When they got to the door, Olivia hugged and kissed him, as he started to walk away Olivia grabbed him and pulled him back.

What's wrong Liv?" he asked softly.

Her eyes started to tear up and she just let it all out.

"Before you came, Brian, he forced a kiss on me."

"He did what?" Marc said not wanting to believe it.

"Please Marc don't do anything, I slapped him good. He won't do it again." she said.

Marc didn't want to believe this but he promised her that he wouldn't do or say anything. He said goodnight to his girl and went back out to the car while she went into the apartment.

A/N: Should Marc keep his promise to Olivia or will he say or do something to Brian?


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own any Law and Order SVU or Strong Medicine characters.

A/N thank you to readers who reveiw and thank you to my beta reader!

Marc wasnt sure if it was good idea to keep his promise to Olivia. Brian forced a kiss on her for god sake and she wanted him to basically do nothing and act like he didnt know anything. He was lying in bed trying to fall asleep but every time he closed his eyes he would just imagine Brian kissing her. Marc after his fifth attempt to try and get some sleep rolled over and faced his nightstand. He was greeted by a picture of Olivia and him, he was holding her from behind and she had her hands on top of his. They were both smiling and were happy. That was a good day Marc thought to himself, while staring constantly at the picture Marc didnt notice that he had finally fallen asleep.

Marc woke up to the buzzing of his alarm clock, which he smacked with force to turn it off. After lying in bed for about five minutes rubbing his eyes and yawning he got up and took a hot shower. He stepped out of the shower dripping wet and with only a towel on, along with his cross that he always wore. He walked out of the bathroom and into his room to get dressed. When he started to spike his hair just how Olivia liked it the phone rang. He was going to just let it ring and have the answering machine get it, when he heard the click and the voice of the machine turn on he heard Olivias voice after the beep.

"Marc baby I know your there pick up the phone" he heard her say.

Marc lightly jogged across the room and picked up the phone "Hey baby, Im sorry" he said into the phone.

"Good morning sweetheart, its alright" Olivia said.

They talked for about five minuets like they do almost every morning, if they dont sleep late. But the phone call prevents that most of the time. They hung up when they both had to start walking so that they could meet up and walk together. When they both got to there meet up spot in front of the church, they hugged and kissed before walking the rest of the way. That day they made it just in time before the bell rang to start going to homeroom. They stopped off at Olivias locker before going to Mr. Vettlemen World History. While Olivia was grabbing both of their books out of her organized locker, Marc was leaning on the locker door trying not to fall asleep, since he got very little sleep. Olivia turned around after holding his book out for him to grab it for about a minute.

"Marc, snap out of it, heres your book. Are you okay babe?" she asked looking at him.

"Sorry baby, Im fine just a little tired is all. I had a hard time falling asleep last night" Marc said while taking his book out of her hand.

"What were you thinking about that gave you a hard time falling asleep?" Olivia asked as Marc moved off the locker door and she slammed it shut and locked it.

Marc rubbed his eyes and didnt really want to tell her. They started to walk down the hall, "What where you thinking about that gave you a hard time sleeping?" Olivia asked again getting a little frustrated.

They where starting to walk by a group of freshman taking up the whole hallway when he said "I kept thinking about Brian kissing you and I just saw it every time I closed my eyes!" Marc said and then continued on with "I didnt want to say anything because I didnt want you to even have a thought in your mind that I was mad, or make you feel bad for something that isnt your fault" Marc said looking at Olivia with an apologetic face.

Olivia at first paused for about a second and then said "Im sorry that you couldnt sleep because of that. I didnt want to tell you, but I thought that you had the right to know."

"No Livy you have no reason to be sorry, you want to no what helped me fall asleep?" he asked while stopping at the beginning of the hallway that they were on.

"What?" she asked still a little upset.

"The picture of you and me at that picnic thing" Marc answered as they both started to smile because they both were so happy that day and they both had that picture.

Olivias frown turned into a smile as they walked into the classroom. They were a minute late but got in before the late bell rang so they were alright. They had a sub so all they did or was supposed to be doing was watching a movie. When they got up from their seats to leave when the bell rang it was time for lunch so they didnt even bother stopping at the locker. At lunch they sat with Chelsea, Meghan, Mia, Derek, Marshal and Craig. They were all talking about the exciting volleyball game the night before.

"Oh yah and Olivia had like this great spike and the other team didnt even try to get it!" Marshal said all enthusiasm in his voice.

The whole table started to laugh when he tried to imitate but look so foolish.

"Chelsea had awesome serves" they continued on.

"But the after game celebration was great!" Meghan said.

"Olivia where were you, I mean I walked around found Chelsea but couldnt find you?" Craig said.

Olivia who at that point wished that she stayed in the gym said "I had to go up to my locker, and then Marc came and picked me up."

The bell then rang and they all piled out of the cafeteria. Not too eager to get to Math class Olivia and Marc didnt rush to their locker. Olivia reached in and grabbed their books, and then they hugged before slowly walking in the opposite direction. When Olivia got to her class she sat in her usual seat between Cameron and Chelsea. They were all talking until Mr. Kilmer came in and started the class. They all loved this class because Mr. Kilmer was funny and didnt give a lot of work, unlike most other teachers. After he explained the new topic in math that they were discussing he let us get going on the assignment and to our conversation.

"Hows Elliott and that relationship going Chelsea" asked Cameron eager to know about her junior boyfriend.

"Its going good, I think that I really do love him!" Chelsea answered.

"How do you know that hes in love with you?" Olivia asked thinking about what a scumbag Brian was.

"I dont, but I hope that he would. Hes a great guy" Chelsea answered.

"So Liv hows Marc and that relationship?" Cameron asked.

Olivia was about to answer when she looked towards the door after hearing it open. Then Brian walks in and over to Mr. Kilmer.

"Chels your boyfriends best friend is here" Olivia said while rolling her eyes.

Before Chelsea could say anything Mr. Kilmer started to talk.

"Brian how you doing?" Mr. Kilmer asked.

"Pretty good, Mr. K hows the sophomore class for you this year?" he asked looking into the class.

"There a lot better then your class last year" Kilmer answered.

"Thanks Kilmer!" Brian said while trying to act hurt. Then he realized that Olivia was looking at him. "Hey Olivia, Chelsea" he said with a smile.

"Hi Brian" they both said.

Olivia didnt really like it that Brian was in her class and especially since Marc wasnt with her. After Brian noticed that she was in that class, Olivia could see him staring at her every so often.

"Looks like someone has a crush on you Liv" Cameron whispered in her ear.

"Sucks for him, because I got Marc!" Olivia whispered back.

Cameron and Olivia started to laugh a little. Chelsea looked over and asked rather loudly "Why are you two whispering you never cared before?"

Olivia and Cameron both just looked at Chelsea thinking to themselves are you really that much of a blonde that you have to asked that? The whole class was looking at the three of them; Olivia could feel her face go red.

"Mr. Kilmer can I have the bathroom pass?" Olivia asked wanting to get out of the room for a couple minuets.

"Yes, here you go" Mr. Kilmer said while passing her the pass.

Olivia took the pass and started to walk down the hall quickly with it. When she heard footsteps coming up behind her, she didnt even bother to turn around. Olivia knew that it was probably Brian.  
Brian saw Olivia walk right passed him without saying or even looking at him. He just watched her walk out the door.

"I should be going, but Ill see you again Mr. Kilmer" Brian said eager to get out the door and catch up with her.

"Alright see you Brian!" Mr. Kilmer said with a wave of his hand.

Brian nodded his head and walked out the door, when it shut behind him Brian looked both ways to see which way Olivia had gone. When he spotted her half way down the hall already he jogged slightly behind her trying to catch up. The footsteps behind Olivia were getting louder and louder. Olivia knew that it was Brian but didnt want to be alone with him in an empty hallway again. But it was too late she felt and arm across her shoulders and footsteps right next to hers.

"You know Olivia I never remembered you walking that fast before?" the person said in her ear.

Olivia recognized the voice but not as Brians but as Marcs.

Olivia looked over and saw that it was Marc. "Im sorry baby, I didnt know that it was you!" Olivia said.

"Its alright sweetie" Marc said as they both continued walking. The closer that Brian got to Olivia the sooner that he noticed that there was some one else already walking with her. He noticed that it was a guy the closer that he got to them and that they had their arm around her. Brian decided that he was still going to catch up, when he got up right behind them; he saw that Marc was with her.

"Hey Olivia!" Brian said starting to walk up on the other side of her. He wasnt sure if Olivia had told Marc about the night before, but he was willing to take that chance. "Marc" he said after just to be polite.

Marc just nodded his head while thinking to himself this guy doesnt get the point that he isnt getting my girl no matter how bad he wants her. The bathrooms were coming up and Olivia looked over into the eyes of the guy she loved and saw him quickly give Brian this look. She squeezed his hand tightly and he looked at her and smiled. Olivia then looked up into the eyes of Marc and saw want. When they got up to where the bathrooms were Olivia let go of Marcs hand, kissed him on the cheek and walked in. The two guys watched as she left where they were standing and walked into the bathroom and watched the door shut behind her. Olivia was happy to see that the bathroom was empty. No one was in the stalls and no one at the mirrors. It was a miracle when this happened. Olivia picked one of the empty stalls, shut the door and sat down. She brought her feet on tipy toes and the place her elbows there while curling her fingers together tightly. While having her curled fingers placed gently on the bridge of her nose, she closed her eyes. Her mind went wild, starting at the first time she walked through the doors of the school, when she kissed Marc, the clinic, her house that night, and how Elliott and Brian saved her. She kept thinking to herself and repeated softly I love Marc, I love Marc. The two boys had just walked into the bathroom. They were both standing by the mirror, at first Marc was looking down into the sink and then Brian looked at him and said "Hows everything going with you and Olivia?"

Marc looked up from the sink and said "Things are going great; you should stop trying to break us up while youre ahead."

Brian got this fake what are you talking about look on his face. "Dude what are you talking about?" he asked trying to sound like he was offended.

"I see the way that you look at her and Olivia told me that you forced a kiss on her after the game before I came!" Marc said already mad.

Brian let out a stupid chuckle and said "I didnt force anything on her, she looked into my eyes and our lips met. Plus Olivia needs a man not a boy."

"Olivia wouldnt do that and trust me, she doesnt need you! She loves me!" Marc said as he walked out the door.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night!" Brian screamed out the door at him.

A/N: anybody have any ideas on what they think/should happen next?


	8. What

Disclaimer: I do not own any Law and Order SVU or Strong Medicine characters

A/N: Thank you to reveiwers and a special thanks to CocaCola1052 for giving me ideas. Another thanks to my beta reader.

Marc walked out of the bathroom really pissed off. He knew that Olivia and he were meant to be together, but he couldnt help but wonder if she was having second thoughts.

"Marc, Marc, wait up, Marc!" Olivia screamed down the hall after him.

Olivia had to jog just to catch up with him.

"Marc baby, whats wrong?" Olivia asked still getting no response. Marc just walked ahead of her. Olivia who was worried and confused about what was going on once again ran up in front of Marc but this time blocking him from getting away from her. "Marc tell me what is going on?" Olivia stated.

"Olivia I just, I need some time to myself. I just need some air." Marc said with a anger in his eyes that scared her.

"Marc are we over?" Olivia asked with the worried crackle in her voice, scared to know what the answer was.

"Liv I love you with all my heart, but with all thats going on I just, I just need time to think!" Marc said while moving away from her and walking into his classroom.

Olivia was left standing there with tears in her eyes and a broken scared heart. She felt a faint but very lively chill go through her body, and felt her legs start to get weak. She always promised herself that she would never let herself get so upset over a guy, but she never knew that it hurt this bad. She looked into the empty head and could feel her head start to droop down as she walked down it to her class. She walked only a little bit, she could see Marc in the classroom, when she felt a tap on her shoulder. When she turned around she saw that it was Brian.

"What the hell do you want?" she asked so upset that you could hear it in her voice.

"Whoa Olivia whats wrong?" he asked trying to sound like a true friend, but Olivia could see a scheme.

"Like you wouldnt know, its your fault!" Olivia answered.

"My fault about what?" Brian tried to ask in his own defense

"That Marc, you no my boyfriend, is thinking about breaking up with me and he probably will! Hes pissed off to all hell and you are just showing up everywhere around us or me and I dont want to be with you! And because of you I might lose the best thing that has ever happened to me!" Olivia screamed at him before she walked away and went back to class.

The rest of the day went by horrible, since Marc and Olivia had every other class together. It took every little piece of strength in Olivias body to hold back her tears when in the same classroom as him. After school Olivia skipped volleyball practice and just walked around town. She ended up at the park where they had taken that picture; she sat on the grass and threw rocks into the little lake. After staring into the water for a half an hour Olivia decided that it was time to leave,so she went back to Peters apartment. Marc was at soccer practice and couldnt manage to keep his attention on the ball or the game. He felt like he had over reacted, but what if Olivia did really want to kiss Brian. Marc then got hit in the head with the ball; I guess thats karma for yah he thought to himself. After Marc got out of practice he didnt even bother going to the clinic, it would just remind him of Olivia. He went home and threw his book bag down by his bed. He collapsed on his bed, making himself comfortable then rested the palms of his hands on his face. Marc let out a deep breath; he couldnt handle the events of the day. He turned his body and moved his hands off his face, he opened his eyes and there laid the picture of them God why does this have to be so complicated? Marc asked himself softly. Olivia was sick of sticking around Peters apartment, where she felt like nothing was really her own . Olivia picked up her little bag and walked home, the house was just like normal. The grass was so long, the house needed a new coat of paint and the window to her room was still open. Olivia walked up the front steps to the porch and put her arm around the wide pole before taking a deep breath and turning the knob on the door. When she walked in the place was empty, her mom wasnt home. Olivia thought to herself shes and passed out probably at a bar somewhere drunk, she quickly pushed that thought out of her head. Olivia shut the door and went over to the stairs, as she walked up the stairs she guided her hand up the banister. When she saw her door Olivias mouth almost dropped, the hole was fixed. She walked into her room and there was nothing on the floor. There was no mess from what happened that night.

"You like it Liv?" her mother said coming out of nowhere causing Olivia to jump a bit.

"Yeah, mom you did this. Why?" Olivia asked amazed

"Because Olivia I want you to come back and live with me baby girl" Serena said with a huge smile on her face.

"But your drinking mom?" Olivia said worried that her mom was still drinking.

"Baby Ive been sober for 3 days, please come back and stay?" Serena said while taking Olivia into a big hug.

Olivia felt like her mom deserved a second chance, just like anyone would.

"Okay mom Ill come back and stay!" Olivia said with a smile and nodding her head. I just have to get my stuff from Peters and Ill be right back, okay? Olivia said.

"Okay baby, Ill start dinner." Serena responded.

On her walk back to Peters her mind wandered away from her problems with Marc and was on her mom. Shes actually sober its a miracle! Olivia thought. The only thing was that Peter wasnt as forgiving towards my mother as I am. He will try to encourage me to stay, but I no where my real home is.

When Olivia got to his door she took a deep breath before unlocking it and walking in. The place was just as she left it, empty and quiet. Olivia released the door letting it slam shut, she walked through the apartment to see if Peter was there and he wasnt. She went into her bedroom and turned on the music. Olivia started to put all her things in bags, starting with what was most important to her. So busy she didnt even hear the phone ring and the answering machine come on. About ready to walk out the door about a half an hour later, out of the corner of her eye Olivia saw the answering machine had a message. She dropped her bags releasing a deep breath. Pushing the button on the machine she heard at first nothing and was about to press erase when Marcs voice came on.

Liv I know that you probably dont want to talk to me, but I acted stupid today. I can't lose you, I love you. Please forgive me, I need to hear your voice and hold you close. Please call back? BEEP.

Olivia felt a huge smile come across her face. I love you too Marc. she said softly to herself. She erased the message and went back over to her bags and started to walk towards the door with them. Olivia realized that she couldnt just pick up and leave without telling Peter so she wrote a quick note:

Dear Peter,  
Thank you for letting me stay as long as I did. But my mom and I feel that it is time for me to go home. Dont worry about me I will be fine, I saw my mom today and she was sober. She really is better, Im sorry if this isnt what you wanted to happen, but I need to do what I feel is right. Ill see you around. I love you!  
Till we see each other again,  
Olivia.

She left the note on the table, she couldnt waste anymore time. She picked up her bags a final time and opened the door to be greeted by Marc who had his hand in a fist getting ready to knock. Marc seeing Olivia standing in front of him put his hand down.

Marc walked over closer to Olivia and hugged her close, happy that she let him. She was holding onto him as if she hadnt seen him in forever.

"I'm so sorry Olivia, I can't lose you, and youre my everything! Marc said.

"I love you too, I dont want to lose you either!" Olivia said back.

Marc looked into Olivias eyes and then down at the bags "Are you going somewhere?" He asked backing up a little.

Olivia looked at Marc and said softly "Im going back home."

"What are you talking about?" Marc ask furious that his girl would want to go back to that house.

"I went back there today and she was sober. She told me that she wanted me to come home. And Marc I want to go home too!" Olivia said.

"Okay baby, but does Peter know?" Marc asked trying to hide the fact that he was upset about her going home.

"He will when he gets home, I left him a note." Olivia said while pointing to a piece of paper on the table.

"Olivia dont you owe it to him to tell him to his face?" Marc asked.

"Marc please dont start, if I told him he wouldnt let me go. Please will you just help me carry this stuff home?" Olivia asked with pleading eyes.

Marc let out a deep breath and said "Yeah come on lets go. He was happy to see that Olivia was smiling again and wasnt upset like she was in school."

Marc followed Olivias lead since he had never been to her house before. They got to the street, Marcs eyes just wandered around. There were little kids playing in the streets and adults just relaxing on the porches. Olivia brought him up to the porch of her house, they set her things down. They kissed, Olivia broke it. Her arms still around his neck, she stared into his eyes and saw why her world almost came tumbling down when she almost lost him.

"Would you like to meet my sober mom?" Olivia asked while bending down to pick up some of the bags.

"Yeah I would!" Marc answered while taking the other bags.

They walked through the front door and set the stuff down on the side. "Mom?" Olivia called out while taking Marcs hand and starting to walk through the house.

"In here sweetheart!" Serenas voice called out from the kitchen.

"Come on." Olivia whispered to Marc and then kissing his cheek.

They walked into the kitchen and Serena was bent over the stove cooking. "What are yah cooking mom?" Olivia asked while trying to lift herself to look over the island.

Serena looked up at her daughter and said "Were having steak and potatoes with a tossed salad."

"Yum" Olivia answered as she licked her lips. She hadnt had a steak in so long since Peter was a vegetarian.

"Mom this is my boyfriend Marc, Marc this is my mom Serena." Olivia introduced them.

"Hi, nice to meet you!" Marc said while holding out his hand.

"Nice to meet you too Marc." Serena said while shaking his hand. "Would you like to stay for dinner?" Serena asked.

"Um, if its not a problem sure." Marc said, knowing that his mom wasnt going to be home until late tonight.

"Why dont you two go upstairs and Ill call you down when dinner is done?" Serena said wanting them out of the kitchen.

They both nodded there heads and Olivia took Marcs hand and led him up the stairs to her room. Marc closed the door behind him and Olivia turned to him.She kissed him softly and then they started to make out. They collapsed on the bed, Marc was just about to explore underneath Olivias shirt when they heard something.

"Olivia, Marc, come on down its time for dinner!"

They both kissed one last time and then got off the bed and started to walk down the stairs. The table was already set and had there was an even amount of food in each space. Marc and Olivia both walked over to the table and sat down next to each other. They all ate dinner together; Olivia and Marc cleared the table, washed the dishes and cleaned the kitchen. It was getting close to six oclock and when were all done.

"I have to go baby, Ill see you tomorrow." Marc said not wanting to get in trouble by his mom who usually calls to check up on him if he doesnt come by the clinic.

"Alright babe, I love you!" she said.

"I love you too." Marc said as they both walked to the door. Olivia kissed him and he started to walk back to his apartment.  
Peter had just got home and had the feeling that something was wrong when the apartment was totally silent. He put his bag down by the door, checked the answering machine and saw nothing there. He picked up the mail and started to look through it.

"Olivia?" he called through the apartment.

When he got no response he got worried. He tried calling her again with no response again. Peter then put the mail down and walked through the apartment. He went over to the door to her room, hoping that she would be sleeping. When he saw that the room was empty he got really worried. He thought to himself she wouldnt leave without leaving a note or something. He walked back out to the kitchen; he looked down at the table a noticed the note lying there on top of a stack of papers. As Peter read the note the his anger grew. To him his sister changing was a total and complete joke or he had to at least find out for himself. Peter picked his keys off the table and ran out the door and back to his motorcycle. He quickly rode down to his sisters place, and when he got there he banged on the door. After about a minute Serena came and opened the door.

"Can I help you Peter?" she asked with her hands on her hips.

"Yeah I need to talk to Olivia!" he answered.

"Well come in, shes upstairs in her room." Serena said while moving out of the way to let him in.

"Thank you" Peter said while walking past her and upstairs.

When he reached Olivias door he knocked lightly.

"Come in" Olivia called sweetly.

Peter walked in and saw Olivia sitting on her bed, doing her homework with papers scattered everywhere.

"Olivia" Peter said.

"Oh Peter, listen Im sorry. Its just mom is better and I want to work things out with her." Olivia said hoping that he would understand.

Peter nodded his head in response "Thats fine with me, but if you need anything, or need a place to stay you come back whenever you need!" Peter said as he walked over to her hugged her and kissed her forehead.

"Thank you" she said in his ear.

"For what?" Peter asked.

"For letting me stay and now understanding that its time for me to come back" Olivia said.

"Its no problem, now you get back to your homework and Ill see you later". Peter said while walking out of her room.

"Bye Peter!" Olivia said. 3 months later:

Olivia walked out of the hot, dry air and into the school, she walked into the cafeteria. That morning Olivia and Marc couldnt meet each other because he was coming to school late. Olivia sat down next to her friends; they all greeted her and started their conversation again. Later that day when Marc came to school he spotted her at lunch and sat down next to her.

"Hey baby!" Marc said in her ear.

"Hi" she said while kissing him on the cheek.

"Two and half weeks of school left!" Meghan said happily, while the whole table smiled.

"Liv arent you hot wearing that shirt? Gosh Im hot wearing this!" Mia said as she pointed from Olivias elbow length sleeve shirt and her tank top shirt.

"Im fine" Olivia said.

After the bell rang Marc and Olivia walked to her locker. As Olivia reached in to grab their books, her sleeve got caught on part of the locker. When she got it released Marc was looking at her with a not so pleased look on his face.

"Whats wrong Marc?" Olivia asked.

"I saw it Olivia!" Marc answered.

"You saw what?" Olivia defended.

"The bruise, Im just wondering how many more there are that your hiding." Marc said aggravation in his voice.

As Olivia stood there in shock, Marc took one of her arms and pushed the sleeve up and it was covered in fresh bruises. Marc took Olivias other arm and did the same, but this time instead of bruises he found little cut marks.

"Whats the hell is this?" Marc asked already knowing.

A/N: anymore ideas?


	9. Please

Disclaimer: I do not own any Law and Order SVU or Strong Medicine characters

A/N: Thank you to people who review and give suggestions on what should happen next! also thank you to my beta reader!

Olivia quickly pulled down the sleeves on her shirt." Marc, its nothing really" Olivia tried to say.

Marc cut her off "Olivia stop lying to me, I know how you got the bruises. Now how'd you get the cuts?"

Olivia shut the locker door, while Marc stood with his arms folded across his chest.  
"I can't believe that your doing this Olivia and to yourself. It's one thing to have your mother give you a whole bunch of bruises but, but to resort yourself to cutting, why?" Marc said mad and upset and all the feelings inbetween.

"Marc you dont understand, I had so much anger built inside and I dont know... I just broke down and the knife was the closest thing. I didn't even realize what I doing until the blood was dripping down my arm. Olivia said tearing up and trying to make him understand.

Marc grabbed Olivia and held her tight, "Dont ever do that again. Please dont ever do that again!" he whispered into her ear.

"I wont Marc, I promise you that I wont!" Olivia said back as they were still holding onto each other.

"Baby let me go with you, or come to the clinic with me? Please?" Marc begged her as the last bell rang and everyone started to pile out of the classrooms.

"Marc I dont need you or Peter to baby sit me, I can take care of myself." Olivia said back.

"Great proof of that..." he said accidentally under his breath, not even realizing that he had said it.

"What was that suppose to mean?" Olivia spat at him not even really caring about the answer.

"Im sorry, I didnt mean it" Marc said as he walked Olivia over to the bus she was now taking.

"Whatever." Olivia said before kissing him on the cheek and walking onto her bus. Marc walked into a nice cold breeze as he entered the clinic. It wasnt really that busy, Lana embedded deeply in what she was doing on her computer.

"Hey Lana!" Marc said while leaning over her.

Lana looked over "Hey kid!" she responded like usual.

"Is my mom busy?" he asked politely, still looking at her computer screen.

"Not right now, go right in." she answered.

"Thanks Lana."

Marc tapped on the door lightly, until he heard his mom call come in.

"Hi mom!" Marc said as he plopped into one of the chairs across from her desk.

"Hi, whats going on?" she asked looking away from a patient file.

"I need your advice?" he said while playing with one of the figurines on her desk.

Lu moved his hand so that he would look at her "What is it?" she asked.

Marc looked into her eyes "I have this friend and she, mom she cut herself and I dont know what to do for her" Marc said almost in tears.

"Well Marc you have to get her to come to the clinic and get some help. Also try not to leave her alone by herself because if she becomes use to it she might not stop." Lu tried to answer.

After hearing Lu finish what she was saying, Marc quickly got out of the chair and ran out of her office. When he got to the doorway Peter turned and said hi but Marc just sped right by him. Marc ran all the way to Olivias house, when he got there he was considering whether to go to the door or to climb the roof to sneak through the window like they did occasionally. Marc decided that since Olivia's mom had been drinking lately that he would climb up onto the roof. He was getting so use to doing it that it was rather simple. Marc got to Olivias already opened window and peered in to see her on the floor crying, and her reaching for a knife. At quick impulse Marc pulled the screen up to the window. He quickly but silently he ran over to her, he grabbed her from behind scaring her half to death. Olivia dropped the knife, and Marc kicked it farther across the room.

"Marc what are you doing let go of me!" Olivia shouted at him trying to fight him off of her.

Marc let go of her and stared at her in disgust "What am I doing, what am I doing? You are the one that was just about to cut yourself again and after you promised me, you promised me that you wouldnt!" he pratically shouted.

"Not everybodys life is as good as yours. You dont have to go threw what I have to go threw everyday. I have to release myself somehow!" Olivia shouted back at him.

"You dont need to release yourself like that, you choose to! Nobodys life is perfect no matter how bad you want to believe that it is." Marc shouted.

"Well maybe nobodys life is perfect but not everyone has a conniving mother that says she'll stop drinking and then starts up again. Not everybody has a mother that hits them for no reason. And finally not everybody gets a constant reminder that they are unwanted, and was just a product of rape!" Olivia said breaking down into tears.

"Olivia Im s..." Marc started to say.

Olivia left the room in tears; she ran into the bathroom and started to let all of her tears just flow. Marc followed her and was greeted by the door slamming in his face. He could hear Olivia crying on the other side.

"Olivia, Im sorry. Im sorry baby." Marc repeated contently through the door.

"Just go away Marc!" she sobbed.

"I'm not leaving you, not until I see that youre alright!" Marc said through the door hoping that she would come out.

Olivia sitting on the floor her eyes red and puffy from vigorous crying. Her back leaning up against the tub, her knees being held close to her face. All she hears is the words being said through the door, she would look up and stare at the door as if a person would appear and lead her out. Whenever she would look up and over at the sink she would see what could help take the pain away. She sees what had helped her a couple times before. A razor that laid at the edge of the sink just waiting to fall into her hands. Olivia slowly reached up and grabbed the razor, her whole body shook as she relaxed her body back down on the floor. She stared at the razor her hand shaking nonstop; she slid the razor across her soft skin surrounding her wrist. She let in and out deep breaths each time as she slid it across. And as soon as she felt that her pain inside was gone she dropped the razor on the floor, she grabbed a towel and applied pressure on her cuts.

Through the door Marc now resisted to sitting on the floor outside the door "Liv please come out. please!" he said as he heard her weeps get louder. "Olivia I love you, please just let me in please." Then when Marc heard it get quiet inside the bathroom he started to knock and pound on the door. "Olivia please say something, so that I no your somewhat alright! Marc begged through the door running out of options of what to do.

"Marc please, you can totally find someone better than me. Someone that you dont have to contently think what is she doing, or is she alright. Go find someone to make you happy!" Olivia said truly believing that Marc can do ten times better than her.

Marc was answering to Olivia, but his words were in the background to her; like in the movies where your talking to someone that's there physically but emotionally their far, far away. Olivia felt the pain come back to her again; she felt the shivering and the shakes start. She started to reach for the razor when she felt that she wanted something stronger than a measly cut on the wrist. Still shaking Olivia stood up and wobbled over to the sink. She gripped the sink tightly with one hand and with the other she started to reach up to the medicine cabinet. Before opening it she stared at herself in the mirror crying and shaking her head, thinking you need this, you want to get away from this. Olivia opened the cabinet and found the pills; she read the label that was unclear to her. The only thing she paid attention to was 'takes away the pain.' At first she only took two pills while sipping water down. After a while Olivia felt that the pain wasn't going away so she took more. Soon enough Olivia had taken the whole bottle.

"Olivia I know you been through a lot please come out? please?" Marc pleaded.

Olivia now felt her body starting to react to the drugs that she had just taken. She started to stand up, to go open the door. When all of a sudden she just fell. Marc heard the loud bang and pounded even harder on the door.

"Olivia!" he screamed.

Still not getting a response Marc ran up against the door at full speed a couple of times until the door opened. He saw Olivia laying on her stomach unconscious on the floor.

A/N: What did you think, what will happen next?


	10. why

Disclaimer: I do not own any Law and Order SVU or Strong medicine characters

A/N Thank you to reviewers and I'm sorry in advance if this chapter has a lot of mistakes my beta reader would have been able to read it till Monday and i couldnt wait that long to post. hope you enjoy!

Marc bent down by her and was scared out of his mind. He didn't know what to do for her, so he did the only thing that he could. Marc picked up his cell phone and dialed the number to the clinic. He was breathing heavy as the phone was ringing; he felt like it was taking for ever but really it was just a few seconds.

"RWHC how may I help you" Marc heard Lana's voice come through the phone.

"Lana I need to talk to my mom" Marc said as clear as he could but he couldn't hide the fear and worry in his voice.

"Marc, what's wrong, what happened?" Lana asked just as worried, Peter who was standing right there looked over when he heard Lana speak.

"Marc Lu is in the ER" Lana said then hearing Marc let out a deep breath she looked over at Peter and said "Peter is right here, you want to talk to him?"

"Yes please Lana and hurry" Marc answer, in the background he could hear Lana call Peter over to the phone, he's really upset about something he also heard her say.

"Marc what's up?" Peter asked not having any idea what he was in store for.

"Peter, its Olivia we got into a fight she can into the bathroom and locked the door. When I heard a big bang I busted in the door and she's lying unconscious on the floor. What do I do? Marc said almost losing his breath from talking so fast."

"Marc calm down, Ill call an ambulance and Ill be over there right away. Where are you?" Peter asked trying to keep himself calm.

"Her house" Marc answered

Peter quickly hung up the phone, picked up the phone again and called an ambulance over to Olivia's house. Then Peter can out the door, not even telling anyone where he was going. He sped down to the house and got there before the ambulance. He ran into the house without knocking or anything. When he walked in he saw Serena passed out on the couch. He thought to himself, yah she really changed her ways.

"Marc" he called out.

"Up here" he screamed out.

Peter ran up the stairs, when he got there Marc was bent over Olivia holding her hand. Peter rushed in and checked her pulse, her skin was clammy.

"Marc did she take anything?" Peter asked as they started to hear sirens

"I don't know" Marc answered.

Just then Peter saw a plastic medicine bottle on the floor. He picked up the bottle, the cap was off and the bottle was empty. Just as Peter discovered the bottle the paramedics rushed upstairs. He told them about his discovery and then they rushed Olivia to the ER. Marc rode with Olivia and Peter followed behind. They rushed her in and started to work on her.

3 hours later:

Olivia was just starting to stir awake. Instead of waking up to see Marc at her side, she saw Peter holding her hand, staring at her. When her eyes fluttered open she look straight at Peter and saw the tears and fear that he had.

"Hey" he said sweetly.

"Hey" she said back even though she knew that the conversation was going to get a lot more serious than hey.

"What were you thinking Liv?" He asked.

"I just wanted the pain to go away, I just wanted it to go away" she answered softly.

"Liv why didn't you come to me?" Peter asked.

"I don't know, I didn't think that you would help or no how to" Olivia answered.

Peter looked down at the floor "Olivia you could have came back and lived with me. You didn't have to stay with your mom" Peter said trying to figure out why all this stuff happens to this sweet girl.

"I wanted the sense that I could deal with stuff on my own, that I didn't need anyone's help" she answered.

"Olivia you can't do everything on your own. Look what it resorted you to, you know that if Marc wasn't there you could have died in that bathroom. If he didn't care enough about you, you wouldn't be here. When did you start cutting?"

Olivia started to cry a little at the fact that she had almost killed herself and that she really needed help. She realized that she couldn't do it all herself. "About a week ago" Olivia answered.

"And what did that do for you?" Peter asked trying to understand what it did for her.

"It's like after I was done I felt relieved like the weight was lifted off my shoulder" she answered honestly.

Peter shook his head he understood, yet he didn't understand. "Okay well I'm going to go get Marc, he's anxious to see you. But we need to talk later" he said leaning over her and kissing her forehead. He then left the room, and in appeared Marc a few minuets later.

"Baby" he said walking over to her while sitting on the edge of the bed and setting down a stuffed teddy bear next to her. He took her hand and held it while staring into her eyes. "You scared me so much baby" Marc said to her.

"I'm sorry; I just couldn't take the pain. I wanted it to go away" she said to him.

Marc just held her hand and sat in silence. Olivia had dozed off to sleep a couple of times but woke up with a genuine look at her surroundings. A couple hours later Chelsea comes into the room. Olivia's half way closed eyes shot open.

"Chels what are you doing here?" Olivia asked.

"Liv you really think that I was going to let my best friend be in the hospital and not even come by to show my love and support. Hey Marc" Chelsea said.

"Hey Marc" said quietly in the background as Olivia started to speak again. "Chelsea how did you find out?"

Elliott found out from his Aunt or someone and then he hold me Chelsea explained.

Olivia, Marc, and Chelsea talked for a while but then they were both asked to leave when Dr. Nick Beonclavilla came in and said that Olivia needed her rest and that they could come back tomorrow. When they left the room Nick came in further.

"How you feeling kid?" He asked.

"Pretty good considering what the worst point of the day" was she answered.

"Alright you get some sleep" he said as he left the room.

The next day Olivia woke up and it was 10ish, she wouldn't really see any of friends until after 2:30. She had the whole day to sit around, but then she thought about the conversation that she had Peter that they still had to finish and she was really looking forward to that. Olivia slightly dozed off, but when she heard a tap on the door, she barely opened her eyes to see who it was, she just said come in. Before she looked at who it was she looked at the clock that only read 12:30. When she looked at the person her eyes widened.

"Hey Olivia, I no that I'm probably the last person that you probably want to see" he started off but Olivia cut him off.

"You're not the last but you're not at the top of the list" she giggled.

Brian smiled and chuckled a little "these are for you" he said while handing her some flowers.

Olivia took the flowers and smelled them "they're beautiful thank you" she said.

"They're as beautiful as you" he said now sitting in the chair by the bed. Are you okay Liv he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine she" said nodding.

"Listen Liv I wanted to apologize for the way that I acted, I truly am sorry Brian" said looking back and forth between her and the floor.

"I accept Brian" she said putting her hand over the top of his for a second before taking it away.

"So Olivia how's the food in this place?" He asked.

"Brian it's a hospital need I say" more they both started to laugh. They lost track of time and they didn't even notice that it was already 2.

"Alright Liv I got to be going, I have to baby sit my baby sister and if I'm late my mom will kill me" he said while walking over to her to give her a hug and he kissed her on the cheek.

"Bye Brian"

"Bye Olivia"

Right on time at about 2:30 Marc walked into the room to find Olivia sleeping. He quietly walked over to the chair and sat down. He put his headphones on and leaned back in the chair to get comfortable. Marc ended up falling asleep; he woke up when he heard Olivia giggle.

"Hello sleepy head" Olivia greeted him.

"Hey baby he greeted back, how long was I sleeping for?"

Olivia looked at the clock and said I would say about 2 hours.

Marc looked over at the table and notices the flowers "Babe who gave you the flowers?" He asked.

Olivia was silent for a moment knowing that Marc would be mad because he didn't like Brian. "Brian brought them" she answered.

Marc let out a breath of annoyance and rubbed his eyes.

"Marc he said he was sorry" Olivia said.

Then Peter walked into the room and looked back and forth between the two; noticing the tension.

"Marc can I talk to Olivia for a little while?" Peter asked him.

"Yeah, of course" Marc said as he got up from the chair, left the room and shutting the door behind him. Knowing what the conversation was about.

Peter sat down in the same chair that Marc was sitting in, he stared deep into her eyes and said "Liv, and I decided that what is best for you is to go to this school, camp, and therapy program to help you deal with your pain in a safe way."

Olivia just shook her head not really knowing what to say. "Okay" she decided that she wasn't going to win a fight even if she picked one.

"I just want you to get better" Peter said to her.

"I understand" Olivia said while shaking her head.


	11. Oh my god

Disclaimer: I do not own any Law and Order SVU or Strong Medcine characters

A/N thank you for reviewing and thank you to my beta reader. I'm sorry that it took soo long to update.

As soon as Olivia was released from the hospital, Peter brought her to her  
house to pack. As she went through her drawers she found stuff that brought  
up memories. Even the room brought back memories.

Olivia packed almost everything in her drawers. Then she walked across the  
room to her vanity to get her diary, writings, and pictures out of the  
drawers. She felt a prick on her foot, Olivia looked down and saw the  
knife, the knife that she once tried to hurt herself with and Marc stopped  
her. He was trying to protect her and Olivia just did something ten times  
worse and now she was going away. Olivia sat down in the chair, leaned over  
and picked up the knife, she stared at it. She stared at every groove and  
the pricks of each tooth as she started to tear up and cry.

"You okay Liv?" Olivia heard Peter call up the stairs and also heard his  
footsteps.

Olivia ran across the room through herself on the bed so that she could toss  
the knife in the garbage pail on the other side of the bed.

"Liv is everything alright?" he asked.

"Yeah Peter everything is great!" Olivia answered her while forcing a smile  
across her face.

"You almost ready to go?" he asked not wanting to rush her, but also not  
wanting her to be late.

"Yeah, I just need to get a few more things" Olivia answered while shaking  
her head.

About ten minutes later Olivia stood in the middle of her floor, and took  
one last look because she wouldn't be able to see it again in so long if not  
ever again. Olivia picked up her bags and walked over to the door, she  
looked again taking a mental picture. She flipped the light off and shut the  
door. Peter came up to the top of the stairs and helped Olivia carry her  
bags to the car. He drove her to the clinic to say her last goodbyes to  
them. She walked in greeted by the usual air conditioning breeze. Lana was  
sitting behind the desk, writing something in chicken scratch.

"Lana" Olivia said while standing to the side of her.

"Olivia, well you go get better and then you come back and see me okay?" Lana  
said now standing up getting ready to give her a hug.

"Goodbye Lana I'll miss you" Olivia said.

"Child this isn't goodbye, this is see you later" Lana said to Olivia  
staring into her eyes and then letting her go discrete with the others.

Olivia then walked away from Lana's desk and started to walk slowly towards  
Lu's office. Olivia hesitated for a second and then tapped on the door.

"Come in" she heard Lu greet.

Olivia cracked open the door before fully opening it to let herself in. She  
saw that Lu was sitting at her desk; Olivia plopped down in one of the seats  
staring up at her.

"Olivia I want you to know that I'm glad that you didn't fight your Uncle on  
the bases of going. But I really wish that you would reconsider not saying  
goodbye to Marc" Lu said.

"Lu I decided to go because I know that I need help. With Marc I'm sticking  
with my final decision because, because seeing him one last time before I  
leave would be painful, maybe too painful. If we were meant to be together  
forever then we'll get back together again someday in the future" Olivia  
stated. "Plus I'm going to be writing letters" Olivia added in.

Olivia and Lu hugged goodbye before Liv ran down to the ER to see Nick. The  
ER was busy but Olivia snuck through when she saw Nick free. She hugged him  
and said goodbye. Olivia turned her back to the ER and then her back to  
clinic as she made in her mind the walk of shame. Then her and Peter got  
into the car and started to drive, Olivia didn't know how far this place  
was, but they had been driving for so long that Olivia had fallen asleep.

"Liv, Olivia wake up sweetheart" Peter said as Olivia slowly started to  
stir awake.

She started to rub her eyes as they slowly started to open. "Where are we?"  
Olivia asked having no clue where they were.

"We are at the place, come on there expecting you" Peter told her.

They started to get out of the car, Peter went to the trunk and got  
Olivia's bags out. They started to walk towards the door of the facility.  
Soon enough a tall, skinny man came to the door and opened it.

"Hi, you must be Peter and Olivia. Welcome my name is Dean Thomason. Please  
come in" he said as kindly as possible and moved to let them enter. "Donovan  
will be taking your bags to your room Olivia" he said as Donovan took the  
bags out of their hands.

Olivia stood there quietly as they both got a tour. The place was big, as  
Olivia look at each room she thought this is too good to be true. She felt  
her Uncle's reassuring hand on her back and when she looked up he gave her a  
smile. As they walked down the hallways at one moment Dean just stopped.

"This is Olivia's room; your schedule is on your bed. You can say your  
goodbyes and then see yourself out" Dean said while looking at Peter. Peter  
just nodded his head.

Olivia and Peter looked at the door and then did the honors of turning the  
knob. When the door opened it was a nice room, but with two beds. They  
walked inside, Olivia's stuff was positioned by one of the beds.

She collapsed on the bed as Peter shut the door. "I guess I'll take this  
one" Olivia said looking at Peter.

"Olivia try to get through this fast because we want you back soon" Peter  
said trying so hard to hold his emotions back

They both hugged before Peter finally let go and left. As she saw Peter  
walked out the door, Olivia saw how real this actually was. Olivia was soon  
after greeted by a knock at the door. She got off the bed and Dean was  
standing there with another girl who had stuff, guessing that she was new  
also.

"Olivia this is your roommate Desselyn. I figured that you two could help  
each other out" he said as he left the room and the two girls alone.

Olivia moved out of the way of the door so the girl could come in with her  
stuff. Soon enough the two girls started to talk.

"So Desselyn why were you sent here?" Olivia asked starting to refold her  
clothes into the dresser that was there.

"Please call me Dessy, and I'm here because my mom died, my dad didn't want  
me, so he just said that I was crazy and sent me away" she answered still  
looking at the clothes in her bag.

"I'm sorry Desselyn, I mean Dessy" Olivia said sincerely.

"I'm not" she said flat out, "my dad was a drunk and from what I see of this  
place so far its not that bad" she continued. Then she looked up from her  
bag and over at Olivia "So why are you here Olivia?" she asked before  
continuing to unpack her bag.

"Please call me Liv, um I um kind of started to cut and one day I got really upset and I overdosed on pills. My uncle who's a nurse said that it would be best for me to come  
here and get better." Olivia answered.

"You lived with your Uncle?" she asked wanting to get to know her roommate  
better.

"For a short while, after I fell off the roof. Well almost, I had two guys  
help me down after my mom who was drunk and one of her drunk friends were at  
the house and the guy tried to attack me" Olivia said.

Dessy who was looking really kind of scared said "What about your dad? Didn't  
he have anything to say?"

"I, I never met my dad. He a, he raped my mom and then 9 months later I was  
born. They never caught him" Olivia said now sitting on the bed and looking  
at the floor.

Dessy came over and sat down next to her and took one of my hands "Just  
because your biological dad was a bad person does not make you a bad person.  
So far as of me spending time with you, you are a great person." She said  
with a smile.

They both hugged each other and decided that for today that was enough  
talking about sad stuff. Then there was a knock at the door, they both  
looked at each other and then Dessy went to go open it. A girl stood  
behind the door and told Dessy that it was time for group counseling in the green room that they use for meetings. Dessy and Olivia both arrived there and saw how big the  
group actually was.

1 month later:  
"Marc" Olivia screamed as she saw her boyfriend that had come to visit her.  
He also brought Peter.

"Olivia" he said as she wrapped her arms around him

"I missed you so much baby" Marc whispered into her ear.

"I missed you too, I love you so much" Olivia said as they started to pull  
apart.

"I love you too" he said as they sat down at the table.

"Hi Peter" she said as she got up and walked around the table and gave him a  
hug. .

As Olivia gave Peter a hug she looked over at Marc and noticed a hickey on a  
part of his neck that was covered by part of his shirt. Olivia decided  
that she wasn't going to say anything yet.

"So Liv how much longer do you have in here?" Marc asked hoping that his  
girlfriend would get out before junior year would start.

"Mr. Thomason the director said that I should be out two days before the  
first day of school, so it will be August 28th." Olivia said happily.

"How is it in here?" Peter asked wanting her to be honest with him.

"It's nice in here actually, my roommate Dessy is great and even though  
there are stupid rules whenever our room door is closed were laughing and  
having fun. We think of this place as a college dorm except the classes  
like you to talk about your feelings" Olivia answered with a smile.

"That's great" Peter started to say, when Mr. Thomason walked over.

"Peter I was wondering if I could talk to you for a moment" he asked.

Peter looked at Olivia first wanting to spend as much time with her as  
possible "Go ahead Peter, Marc and I could walk around the walk way while  
you two talk" Olivia said with a smile, really wanting to talk to Marc  
alone.

"Okay" Peter said as he and Mr. Thomason walked to the side.

Olivia took Marc's hand and led him over to the door that led to beautiful  
scenery. They stopped on the little balcony and then walked down the stairs  
and started to walk the path.

"How's Chels?" Olivia asked, wanting to make small conversation before  
asking a big question that could possibly and most likely ruin their  
relationship.

"Chelsea is good; she says hi and wishes you luck. My mom and Lana, Nick  
and just about everyone at the hospital do too" he said with a smile.

They got half way through the walk when Olivia thought that it was either  
now or never to ask. Olivia took a deep breath and then she got lost in the  
memory of the first day that they met and then Sandy walked up to them.  
Olivia squeezed his hand hard, he smiled and then looked into my eyes and  
smiled. He stopped and went in to give Olivia a kiss and she turned her  
head.

"Olivia what is wrong, we haven't kissed in like over a month and we're  
finally alone and have a chance and you don't want to?" Marc stated.

"Well observing the hickey that is covered by the collar of your shirt, you  
really did have a hard time staying faithful to me. So whose lips have you  
been with?" Olivia asked angrily. "You know what it doesn't even matter" she  
said and left him standing there.

"Olivia, Olivia" he yelled repeatedly.

"What Marc, are you going to say that it was a mistake. That it didn't mean  
anything that you still and always have been in love with me. So you know what  
forget it, you no you tried to break up with me once well now I'm doing it,  
were over:" Olivia screamed at him since she was so upset.

Olivia went running back to her room, without even saying goodbye to Peter.  
She laid down on her bed and covered her face with the pillow. Olivia  
screamed as loud as she could, she moved her head to the side so that she  
could let out a breath and then started to cry.

Marc walked up to Peter still trying to figure out what he was exactly going  
to say.

"Hey Marc, where's Olivia?" Peter asked as he just finished up with Dean.

"She got tired and wanting me to tell you that she is sorry for not coming  
back and saying goodbye, but she went to her room" Marc answered.

"Okay well then were going to get going" Peter said thinking that it was  
weird that Olivia wouldn't come and say goodbye but he just left it.

Dessy had opened the door to a darkroom after visiting with her Aunt Kilda.  
She flicked the lights on and dropped on her bed still thinking that she was  
the only one there. She thought to herself Olivia would still probably be  
sucking face with her cute boyfriend Marc. Then Dessy heard a noise come  
from inside the bathroom, like something had dropped. She picked up the bat  
that her and Olivia kept by the bed even though they were always safe. Dessy  
went to go open the bathroom door when she found that it was locked.

"Olivia is that you?" she called through the door as she placed the bat down  
on the floor.

Olivia tried her best to clear her voice and make it sound like she wasn't  
upset. "Yeah Des it's me" she answered.

"You okay, what happened?" Dessy asked after noticing how upset she sounded  
through her voice. Without hearing a sound after a couple of seconds Dessy  
knocked again "Liv, let me in Livyy" she said.

Olivia slowly moved to the door and unlocked the knob, allowing Dessy to let  
herself in. Dessy turned the knob and saw Olivia sitting there on the floor,  
her back leaning up against the tub. She had pictures sprawled across the  
floor, Dessy recognized one as Marc, Chelsea and Liv. There was another one  
of a whole bunch of doctors and nurses and another one of just a women.

"Liv what are you doing?" Dessy asked getting scared.

Olivia said nothing and just lifted the bottom part of her shorts a little  
to reveal 4 more fresh cuts. Olivia still just sat there, which seemed like  
she was just drained.

"Liv are you stupid if they see that you'll have to stay longer and you were  
doing so good" Dessy started to say and then realized that Olivia wouldn't  
do that without a good excuse.

"What happened?" Dessy asked again.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer:I do not own any Law and Order SVU characters.

A/N: Thank you for reviewing and thanks to Ginny for beta reading.

Olivia looked down and then looked up. Her tears were still coming down and overlapping with the stains of tears that had recently dried. When Olivia and Dessys eyes met, Dessy could see the glossy coat forming over Olivias deep brown eyes.

Olivia managed to spit out the words, "He cheated on me. Marc cheated on me."

"Olivia are you sure? He told you that he cheated Liv?", Dessy asked in concern.

"He has a hicky on his neck, so unless he got in a fight with a vacuum cleaner and lost, he cheated on me", Olivia said that with all seriousness implied, then smiles started to accumulate across their faces because of how funny it sounded.

"You know that if they see those cuts they'll make you stay. Then you're not staying alone.", Dessy said. Before Olivia could stop her Dessy picked up the piece of glass and cut the top part of her legs. "We're sisters and always will be together."

Both girls hugged each other and the cleaned up the mess in the bathroom. They put the pictures back in the drawer and prestigiously hid the piece of glass so that no one but them would know where to find it. They were exhausted by the time they were done and collapsed on their unmade beds. Olivia and Dessy were almost asleep when there was a slight knock at the door, which constantly got louder as they didnt answer. Then they heard there names being called through the door.

Finally sleepy Dessy lifted her body slightly and rubbed her eyes before yelling out, "Come in!". They thought that it would be Mr. Thomason on one of his weekly check ups. But instead of Mr. Thomason popping his head in the door, in came Josh, a little boy from down the hall. He cracked the door open and slipped in, shut the door quietly and then ran to Olivias bed.

He quietly said her name, "Olivia?", and when he got no response he shook her a little.

"What do you want Josh?", Olivia asked still trying to go back to sleep on her pillow.

"I have a note for you.", he said while holding out the note to her.

"From?", she asked.

"Marc.", he answered while opening her hand and placing the note in it, then he raced out the door. At the sound of his name Olivias whole body popped up. Olivia and Dessy stared at each other and then Olivia looked down at the folded up note in her hand. Olivia put the note down on the nightstand.

"Goodnight Dessy.", Olivia said as she lay back down and curled up with her blanket.

"Goodnight Liv.", Dessy said with a smile and then went back to sleep. Through the night Olivia kept on dreaming about the different things that the note could say. She kept tossing and turning. It bugged her not knowing, but not knowing right now was the best thing for her. She tried thinking of something that makes her happy but it didnt help that much. The next morning Olivia and Dessy went rushing around the room to get ready to go to their first class. They were just about to walk out the door when Olivia remembered the note. As Dessy was walking out the door Olivia ran over to the nightstand and grabbed the note. They walked down the hallway talking and joking. When they got to the class Olivia and Dessy sat in the back of the classroom so they could hide behind everyone else. Everyone piled in and Dr. Donavan started to talk. For the first couple of minutes Olivia paid attention just so that he wouldn't catch her reading the note. When she thought it was safe to do so, she quickly but quietly unfolded the note and first noticed that it wasnt Marcs handwriting. After unfolding it Olivia looked up and Dr. Donavan and then looked back down.

Dear Livy Doll,

When Olivia read that name that she was called she realized who the letter was from. Then she heard someone say her name. Olivia looked up and Dr. D was looking at her.

"Olivia how did you feel when your visitors came yesterday?", Dr. D asked.

Olivia looked down at the note and then back up, even though she would have much rather read the letter. "It was fine", she answered. Olivia thought to herself, 'A quick easy no-question-asked answer'. Then Dr. D moved on to somebody else on the other side of the classroom. Olivia looked back down at the note hidden on her lap.

Dear Livy Doll,

I miss seeing you around here. I know that you're probably surprised to receive a letter from me and I hope that you can write back. Anyways, something has changed around here. Not sure if Marc told you. There is of course another Dunkin Donuts opened and Elliott broke up with Chelsea. I know you're probably thinking, 'Why would he break it up with her?'. I guess she was getting too attached. Chelsea wanted me to tell you that she wants you to hurry up and get back so that you guys can have a great junior year and she misses you. This place isn't the same without you here. And I want you back here just about or even more than she does. I dont know if they allow you to talk on the phone there, but if they do give me a call. My cell number is 647-9053.

Love you,

Brian

After Olivia read that she smiled, but then she felt a couple more papers still in her hand. She put Brians note behind the pile and started to read the next one.

Dear Olivia,

Come home we miss you! Come back to us LOL. Summer is so much fun, but it's not a party without you. Elliott may have broken up with me but whatever. I guess that he never did really like me or even love me. Been chilling with our people at the table, they all say hi. And I also have a new boyfriend Jack. He is our whole definition of a total hottie. Can't wait until you get to meet him. If you can write back to me with how your doing.

I love you,

Chelsea

Olivia smiled again, and then looked forward to see what the class discussion was. All Olivia heard was something about someones boyfriend. Olivia shook her head to herself and then looked back down and put Chelseas note behind Brians and then started to read the next note.

Dear Baby,

I just want you to know that I have and always will love you. No matter what you decide to do after reading this letter. I miss seeing you like crazy, youre my second half. Ive been hanging out with Chelsea a lot this summer. But I wish that it could be you. I did something stupid though, I mean really stupid. I was hanging out with Chelsea and things got out of hand and we accidentally kissed. Im so sorry baby. Please forgive me.

I love you with all my heart,

Marc

Olivia covered her mouth trying not to show the true emotion that she desperately wanted to show. She couldn't believe that Marc would cheat on her with, out of all people, her best friend. He just called it a kiss, 'Yeah well that kiss led to quite a hicky.', Olivia thought.

"Olivia, do you have any suggestions for Rosy and her boyfriend problem?", Dr. D asked after he saw the look on her face.

Olivia redirected her face and said "No, I dont. Sorry.".

"Olivia what if your boyfriend wanted to break up with you?", Dr. D asked.

"Well to have a boyfriend break up with me would insinuate that I have a boyfriend. You see, I dont have one.", Olivia answered.

"Ms. Benson dont pull that with the class. We all know you have a boyfriend." Dr. D fought back.

"No I dont have a boyfriend!", Olivia shouted back, getting frustrated.

"Benson we saw you with him yesterday!", Dr D said, knowing that this would get her to talk about her true feelings.

"First of all my name is Olivia, and he is not my boyfriend, hes my ex.", she said in a rude manner.

"Okay then Olivia, why did you and your ex break up?", he asked.

"Thats personal and I dont have to talk about it.", she said with her arms now folded across her chest.

Then the bell rang meaning that they could leave the class. Olivia quickly folded the note and stuck in her pocket as she stood up. Dessy and Olivia rushed out of the classroom before either of them could be stopped by Dr. D.

"That was harsh.", Dessy said as they got half way down the hall.

"Yeah it was.", Olivia agreed.

"Hey, what did the note say?", Dessy asked seeing Olivia reading it in their class.

"Ill tell you later, I have to go use the phone really quick.", Olivia said while starting to walk away from Dessy.

"Okay Liv.", Dessy said as she started to walk away.

A/N: who do you think Olivia was calling?


	13. I'm helped

Disclaimer: I do not own any Law and Order SVU or Strong Medicine characters.

A/N: Thank you to reveiwers and thank you to my beta reader! I hope that you enjoy this chapter i know it took a long time to post.

Olivia walked swiftly down the hall, away from Dessy before she could ask any more questions. She looked at people that were also in the hallway but avoided eye contact with everyone. When she finally got to the phone, Olivia stood there for a few minutes. She knew that she had to call someone but who, was she going to call Chelsea and yell at her at being the reason that her and Marc broke up? Should she call Marc and reminisce about how out of all people to cheat on her with it was her best friend? But then there was always Brian. Olivia was now leaning up against the wall by the phone and had her eyes closed. She opened them and lifted herself away from the wall a couple of seconds later. Her soft but almost shaking hands reached for the phone as she stared at the numbers. Olivia lightly pressed the buttons, feeling the coldness of the metal against her finger tips. Hearing the sound that the phone made with each number being pressed in her ear, she waited impatiently hoping that he would answer. Just as Olivia was about to hang up she heard his comforting voice in her ear. She was silent for a second, embracing his voice.

"Hello?" he repeated getting annoyed that the person wasnt talking.

"Hi, Bry" Olivia said sweetly into the phone.

Brian thought for a second. He knew that the voice was familiar yet he hadnt heard it in a while. "Liv?" he said questionably.

"Yah" she said knowing that Brian couldnt see the big smile accumulating across her face, but he could hear it in her voice.

"Oh my god, how are you?" he asked questionably but also getting a burst of happiness.

"I'm um... for once Im not going to lie, I'm not alright" she said with a pause. Hoping that Brian could help her out, but then she heard a familiar girls laughter in the background.

"Whats..." Brian started to say but was then cut off.

"Who is there with you?" Olivia interrupted.

"Its my girlfriend Chelsea." he answered and Olivia heard the weakness in his voice.

Olivia was about to say something, astounded that he was dating her ex best friend, that was the reason that her now ex boyfriend was her ex boyfriend. Olivia could hear Brian starting to explain, but Olivia turned her head just in time to see Mr. Thomason walking in her direction.

"Olivia we need to talk" he said with his lets be friends and talk voice that a lot of people here knew very well.

Olivia looked away from Mr. Thomason and focus on the metal numbers again as she told Brian that she had to go and said goodbye. "What is it Mr. Thomason?" Olivia asked.

"Come with me inside my office" He said.

Olivia just nodded her head and followed him to his office with a picture window, desk, chairs and a couch.

"Have a seat" he said as she entered and stared graciously at the office.

She sat down on the couch as he sat in the chair across. He basically did all the talking, the first half Olivia didnt even really listen to. Then there was a knock at the door, Olivias eyes livened up as her eyes redirected to the door. This middle aged Chinese man came walked into the room.

"Olivia this is Dr. Huang, Dr Huang meet Olivia" Mr. Thomason said as he got up from the chair and started to walk to the door. Ill be back later, you two sit and get to know each other Mr. Thomason announced as he disappeared out the door and shut it behind him.

Dr. Huang made his way over towards where Olivia was sitting. He sat in the seat the Mr. Thomason was once sitting in. Dr. Huang watched Olivia follow him closely as he moved across the room. Once seated Huang looked towards Olivia and settled his elbows on his knees and pressed his weight on them, making him look kind of humpback.

"Hello Olivia" he said kindly reaching over one of his arms.

She shook his hand and sweetly said "Hi" and put a fake smile on. It seemed like he could see right through it though.

"So Olivia why did you have to come to this facility?" he asked.

"Call me Liv, and because I overdosed and cut myself. I basically almost killed myself. Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure Liv" he said while leaning back in the chair.

"Why did you become a Psychiatrist?"

"Well because I like to help people, listen to there problems" he answered point blankly.

"And what if somebody doesnt want to talk?" she asked.

"Why dont we stop talking about my job.." he started to say with a smile. "How about your mother, what is she like?" he asked.

Olivia was so thrown off by the question that she forgotten what he had asked, her head went blank. "Um, what was the question?" Olivia asked.

Huang saw how his question had caught her by surprise. "Tell me about your mother" he restated.

Olivia quenched her eyes and then looked at him and answered "Theres not much to say, shes my mom and she gave birth to me."

Huang was a little shocked by her answer, "Tell me some things that you and your mom would do together" Huang said wanting to get to know her relationship with her mother and family a little better. Olivia looked down at the floor and cracked her knuckles. "Whats wrong Olivia?" Huang asked only seeing this reaction a couple of times.

"Nothing, Im just trying to think of more than one happy time that we had together" Olivia replied feeling the tears starting to come down her cheeks.

"What was a typical day in the household?" Huang asked thinking that he went too far too soon.

"Um" Olivia started to say as her voice cracked and she dabbed the tears away with a tissue. "Id wake up, get ready for school, call Marc, leave, meet up with Marc, go to school, after school go to the clinic, then go home and go to my room" Olivia answered in as few details as possible.

"Where is your mother?"

"Drunk, drinking, passed out" Olivia choked out.

"What about your father?" was Dr. Huangs next question.

"My father raped my mother therefore the results of such rape were me" Olivia answered, she didnt like to talk about him.

"How does that affect your relationship with your mother?" Huang asked.

Olivia started to stand up and pace around the room with her arms folded across her face. "Whats up with fifty questions, its kind of obvious what it did to our relationship. If it was good do you think that I would be here right now?" Olivia stated getting frustrated.

"Would you?" Huang remarked.

"What?"

"Would you be here now, if your mother wasnt the way she is?" Huang asked seeing how the questioning was breaking Olivia down.

Olivia sat down and unfolded her arms, she leaned forwards and covered her face with her hands. She took a deep breath and said "Probably not."

"So there is a possibility that you would?" Huang objected.

"Yes" Olivia said quietly.

"After everything that youve been through do you love your mother?"

Olivias eyes started to water, she felt like she was shaking. The question shocked her, not because it was asked but because she didnt know how to respond. She just sat there staring into Huangs eyes not speaking a word.

"Olivia its okay if you dont know how to respond right now" Huang said to her putting his hand on her knee to comfort her.

After a couple of silent minuets had past Olivia spoke up "No, its not okay to not know if I love my mother or not! Huang tried to interrupt but Olivia spoke right through his voice, taking control of the conversation. Do you have kids Dr. Huang?" she asked.

Huang took a breath, while wondering where Olivia was going with this but he answered, "Yes I have one son George."

"How would you feel if George didnt know if he loved you or not?" Olivia asked trying to get him to understand where she is coming from.

Huang stared into Olivias eyes and saw that she wasnt trying to hurt him. "I think that it would hurt very much. But Olivia he hasnt been through anything even close to what you have been through" he answered.

Olivia once again folded her arms across her chest, clenched her mouth shut almost grinding her teeth and shook her head. Huang could tell that she wasnt going to talk anymore.

"Olivia how about we talk again soon okay?" he said.

Olivia unclenched her mouth and quietly said "Okay" before getting up and walking to the door. The cold metal of the door knob on her hand brought back memories of each time she would shut herself in her room, or shut herself out of her house. Either cutting off contact with the world or locking her home life out of the world. She shook her head to get a cleared vision before walking out into the hallway.

Olivia walked back to her room, where Dessy was waiting. Dessy was laying on her bed looking at a magazine with headphones on. She didnt even here Olivia come in, until she saw the movement and the sight of someone collapsing on the bed next to her.

Dessy removed the headphones off the ears and shut off her CD player. "Hey where were you, I went by the phone after lunch and you werent there?" Dessy asked.

"I started out talking on the phone and then Mr. Thomason came and made me talk to a therapist" Olivia stated.

**3 months later:**

"So Olivia now that you can go into the world free, what are you going to do?" Huang asked proud that Olivia had come so far in such a short time.

"Well since I finished high school here, I decided to go to New York and follow my dreams" Olivia said with a smile.

"Thats great Liv. What are your dreams, not really something that we got to talk about?" Huang asked.

"To become a detective with the SVU squad" she stated.

"I hope that you get that far and I know that you will. You proved that to me with how far you came with me since that first day" he said reminiscing with a smile and thinking back to all their sessions.

Olivia smiled this would be their last official session and then she was going to New York to continue on with her life. "Dr Huang remember when you asked me through everything that Ive been through if I still loved my mother, well I think that I may have come to an answer" Olivia said.

"Well you think, meaning there can be a change, how about this when you come to an official answer you call me! I dont care what time or when it is you call me and tell me. I will never forget you Olivia Benson" he said as they both got up and hugged.

"Trust me I will never forget you and the way that you helped me. I will definitely call you with an answer" Olivia said as they both started to walk to the door. They hugged one last time and then Olivia walked down the hall to her room.

"If you ever need me call" Huang called after her.

Olivia stopped turned around and nodded her head. When she got to her room most of it was packed. Dessy was gone already she had to go to class. Olivia felt bad for leaving her, but Dessy was getting worse by the second. Olivia went over to her bed and reached her hand on the side of the mattress that was covered by the head board. She lifted it and there laid the little slit. Olivia propped the mattress on her knee, she reached her hand in and slid the piece of glass out carefully.

"We dont need this anymore" she whispered to herself. Olivia threw it in her bag along with some other things. Olivia put the mattress down and put everything back as if nothing was touched. Then put a note that she had written in the middle of her bed and the same note again in the nightstand drawer just in case Dessy got upset and ripped the first one. She looked around the room one last time before picking up her bags and heading to the door. Olivia opened it and propped it open with her knee so that she could take one last look before flipping the lights and closing the door. Olivia walked out the doors and brought her bags over to the taxi that had been waiting for her. Olivia let in a deep breath of fresh air and smiled.

A/N: So what did you think?


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I dont own any Law & Order SVU or Strong Medicine.

A/N: i no that i said that the last chapter was the end but this is and there will be a sequal soon!

Olivia got in late from a case and plopped down onto her couch. She thought about how tough the case was. It hit close to home for her, how people could be so cruel she didnt no. Olivia thought back about her life and how bad it was, and when she thought about her life at work the only person that would understand was Brian. Olivia has been working in SVU for a year now, and to her surprise Brian was also working there. Her partner was Elliot. Now Olivia was in a sleepy gaze as she thought back to her first couple days on the job.

_Flash back:_

_Olivia woke up bright and early because today she was beginning to work on SVU. This is what she always wanted to do, and it wasnt until weeks ago that she actually thought that her dream was in reach. When she got ready and reached the 1-6 precinct, she walked into the squad room. The first person to approach her was this tall skinny guy, with dark glasses that was peering out the top of them._

_"Hi, my name is Detective John Munch, can I help you" he asked probably thinking that Olivia was a victim._

_"Yes my name is Olivia Benson and Im looking for Captain Creagans office" she stated._

_Munch once again looked over the top of his glasses and said "His office is right there" and pointed straight. _

_"Thank you" she said with a smile._

_As she walked away from John, he couldnt stop staring at her. Before he snapped out of the daze and went back to his chair, and when he looked up Olivia had already disappeared into Captains office. _

_Inside Captains office, Olivia seated herself in one of the chairs across from his._

_"Detective Olivia Benson, I heard a lot of good things about you and I think that you will do a fine job on this squad" he said looking straight forward into her deep brown eyes._

_"Thanks Captain" Olivia said with a smile._

_"Well lets go out into the bull pen and Ill show you your desk, introduce you to your partner and the other detectives" he said and stood up as she did and started walking towards the door._

_The detectives were sitting at their desks doing paperwork when they walked out. Captain peered over his squad before speaking up._

_"Elliot" he said as Elliot shifted his head away from his work. When he saw that there was someone else standing next to Captain he dropped his pen on his desk and stood up._

_"Yeah Capt" he said._

_"Detective Olivia Benson this is your partner Detective Elliott Stabler" Captain introduced before leaving and going back into his office. _

_"Hi" Olivia said and held out her hand to shake as she looked into his icy blue eyes._

_"Hi, welcome to the squad" Elliot said shaking her hand and looking into her deep brown eyes._

_Elliot brought her over to the other desks and said "Olivia this is John Munch."_

_"Oh we met" she said._

_"Indeed we did and I had no clue that you would be joining our happy family" Munch said as they shake hands._

_Elliot nodded his head and noticed Cassidy walking to his desk. He looked at Olivia and felt like he knew her from somewhere. Cassidy stood next to Elliot as Elliot started to say "Olivia this is Detective Brian Cassidy"_

_After Elliot said his name there was a sparkle in her eyes, she felt as if she knew him. "Hi" she said as they shake hands._

_"Hi, welcome to the squad" he said._

_Two days on the squad and Elliot and her already had a big case. Olivia knew that she could take seeing the stuff that everyone else on the squad saw everyday but this hit too close for home. They all had been working for almost 48 hours and getting snappy with each other. Elliot and Olivia had just gotten into a big blow out, and any other time it would have been nothing but since they were so exhausted they started screaming at each other. Olivia had gone up to the roof to get some air, she was peering down at the city below and wondered why it couldnt be peaceful like it appeared from above._

_"Dont jump" she heard from behind her and a hand on her back._

_"Funny Brian, I wasnt going to jump. I just needed some air you no" she said looking into his eyes._

_"Yeah I know what you mean. You know though Elliot doesnt mean anything by yelling at you. Its just the exhaustion taking over" Brian said thinking that, that might have been why Olivia came to get some air._

_"I know Brian, thats not the reason I came up here" Olivia said while looking down at the floor._

_Olivia felt Brians hands interlace with hers, she looked up and Brian said to her "Its because of your past right?"_

_Olivia removed her hands from his and hugged him. "Yes" she whispered out to him._

_"I understand" he said and then he saw Olivias head look up. She stared into his eyes and brought her hands up to his face and kissed him._

_Brian was surprised and kissed her back, when they both released they decided to go back down to the squad room._

_Three days later the case was over and sent to trial. Olivia was at home starting to fall asleep on her couch with the television on. She just started to shut her eyes when she heard this very faint knock at the door. At first she thought that she was hallucinating and closed her eyes again, but then she heard it again. She slowly started to walk to the door and she opened the door. She used the door to cover what she was wearing a pair of boxers that was rolled at the top and a little tight tank top. Then she saw that it was Brian and she moved the door open some more and let him in. After he entered Olivia shut the door again. Brian was leaning up against the counter when Olivia came over to him and wrapped her arms around his stomach, while resting her head on his chest and he wrapped his arms around her waist._

_"You okay" he asked_

_"Yeah Im fine" she said and then they went into the living room._

_They started to talk about what happened after she left, and why her and Marc broke up._

_"Now that I answered about Marc, what was between you and Chelsea?" Olivia asked._

_She saw Brians head just drop, he cleared his throat and said She came onto me and I just accepted. It was really stupid considering that I had no feelings for her, but I guess that I just needed someone at the time. She was there; Elliot broke up with her so I got in there. But it didnt even last 5 days. It was a big mistake. He said then lifting his head to see Olivia really close to him._

_She looked into his eyes and then they kissed. Olivia pulled Brian closer to her and now she was lying on the couch and he was on top of her. They never broke the kiss as they changed positions._


End file.
